Banish Teridax
center|250px Banish Teridax ist ein Epos von Bioniclemaster724, in diesem geht es darum wie die Toa Nuva den letzten Makuta des Universum suchen, Teridax, doch die Suche wird schwerer als gedacht, denn selbst in Gefangenschaft kann er nicht aufgehalten werden. Prolog Ein zweiter Großer Krieg wurde vom Bund des Lebens organisiert, in dem so gut wie alle Makuta getötet wurden, auch die Quelle der Makuta ist zerstört, allerdings schaffte es Teridax zu fliehen. Er ging nach Olda Nui und nahm dort die Gestalt eines Matoraners an. Die überlebenden Toa blieben ein Jahr lang auf Metru Nui, in dieser Zeit schaffte es Teridax die Matoraner von Olda Nui gegen die Toa Olda aufzuhetzen. Als diese wieder nach Olda Nui kamen fanden sie heraus, dass Teridax in Olda Nui war und gaben den Toa Nuva den Auftrag ihn zu vernichten. Dies ist ihre Geschichte... Kapitel 1: Die Jagt beginnt Lewa trieb mit dem Gesicht nach unten leblos im Wasser und wurde von den Strömungen hin und her getragen. Daneben stand ein großes Boot, auf dem sich sechs Toa befanden, die Toa Nuva. Onua stellte sich an die Reling und sah zu dem scheinbar toten Lewa hinab. "Wenn du so weitermachst erstickst du noch." Sagte Onua lächelnd, nun zuckte Lewa und tauchte wieder auf. "Ich bin ein Toa der Luft, ich ersticke nicht. Außerdem wollte ich dir nur mal zeigen wie mein Tod-Sterben aussehen könnte!" "Vorher hast du noch gesagt du willst uns vorschauspielern, wie du im Krieg von den Makuta getötet wurdest... naja aber Kopakas Darstellung von Chirox war auch nicht gerade überzeugend." Sagte Pohatu lachend, während sich der Toa des Eises ihnen näherte. Lewa kletterte wieder in das Boot. "Ach ja, sag das mal Gavorak." Sagte Kopaka lachend und zeigte auf Gali, die gerade ihr Kosüm auszog. "Jetzt mal wieder ernst werden Leute, ich finde wirklich, dass wir uns mal entscheiden müssen, wo wir als nächstes hingehen. Ich meine, wir sind unter den letzten 30 lebenden Toa und wir müssen das Universum beschützen, auf welche Insel sollen wir gehen? Karda Nui? Betak Nui? Olda Nui? Daxia? Artakha? Die Insel der Protodermis?" Fragte Tahu. "Ach Teridax, nehm es mal etwas lockerer-gelassener." Sagte Lewa und legte eine Hand um Tahu, der in dem Schauspiel Teridax gespielt hatte. Als das Wort Teridax fiel sahen Onua und Pohatu bedrückt zu Boden, was Gali sofort auffiel, woraufhin sie die Toa ansprach. "Onua, Pohatu, was ist los?" Fragte sie. "Nichts... es ist nur... naja... ich bin für Artakha." Sagte Pohatu als Notlüge, da er sich nicht traute den Toa davon zu erzählen, dass Teridax nach dem Krieg flüchen konnte. Onua nickte nur zustimmend. Takua merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und ergriff nun das Wort. "Sagt schon was los ist!" "Also gut... Te" weiter kam Onua nicht, da er von einer Steintafel getroffen wurde. Über ihm kreiste ein Botenvogel aus Olda Nui. (lese zur Erklärung The Crossroads of Destiny). Onua fiel bewusstlos um. Gali und Takua kümmerten sich um ihn, während Tahu die Nachricht vorlas. "Es ist eine Nachricht von unseren Freunden, den Toa Olda. Ich frag mich was sie schreiben." Sagte Tahu. "Dann les halt vor, du hast die Nachricht in der Hand!" Sagte Pohatu genervt. "Hallo Freunde, wir sind wieder auf Olda Nui hatten allerdings einen kleinen Zwischenstopp auf einer seltsamen Insel - Kyoshi - dort hat man uns gesagt, dass wir keine Bestimmung haben und somit unsterblich sind, so richtig kann ich das aber nicht glauben. Auf jeden Fall gibt es auch eine schlechte Nachricht, sehr schlecht sogar... Teridax hat überlebt und die Matoraner gegen uns aufgehetzt. Er konnte fliehen, und ihr müsst ihn finden, denn das ist eure Bestimmung. Hochachtungsvoll Nidhiki im Namen der Toa Olda." Las Tahu geschockt vor. "Das war es also!" Sagte Kopaka und sah Onua und Pohatu beurteilend an. "Wieso?" Kapitel 2: Wohin? Pohatu sah verlegen weg. Onua wachte wieder auf, seine Verletzung war nicht schlimm. Tahu wollte nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen, wieso Onua und Pohatu es den Toa verschwiegen hatten, dass Teridax überlebt hatte, er musste jetzt handeln. "Wir werden nach Destral gehen..." sagte Tahu entschlossen. Takua sah ihn verwundert an. "Destral? Dort wird er sich niemals aufhalten!" Bemerkte der Toa des Lichts. "Genau weil du das sagst werden wir dort als erstes suchen. Wir sind Toa, wir denken zu kompliziert. Teridax rechnet damit, dass wir vermuten, dass er nicht auf Destral ist, deshalb hat er sich bestimmt dorthin zurückgezogen. Wir müssen jetzt denken wie ein Makuta, also genau das Gegenteil davon tun, was wir tun würden." Sagte Tahu. "Das macht Sinn, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir rechtzeitig ankommen, selbst wenn ich meien Lutfkräfte benutzen würde um das Schiff zu beschleunigen würden wir wahrscheinlich zu spät nach Destral kommen um ihn noch zu erwischen." Sagte Lewa. "Wir müssen es versuchen, und das einzige was wir machen müssen ist ein Loch in Teridax´ Rüstung zu stechen, damit die Antidermis flüchten kann." Sagte Kopaka. Die Toa segelten nach Destral und erreichten die Küste einen Tag später. "Wir teilen uns auf, jeder sucht einen anderen Fleck Destrals ab und wir treffen uns morgen Abend wieder hier." *** Takua lief durch den Firmenbezirk von Destral, überall waren verlassene Werkstätte und hier und da kroch ein Visorak vorbei. "Iconix´ Waffenstüble." Las Takua vor und sah das Schild über dem Gebäude kopfschüttelnd an. Dann sah er das Gebäude daneben. "Spirah´s Taverne, das hört sich doch schon mal gut an." Sagte Takua und betrat das Gebäude. Im inneren war es Dunkel, da die Fenster von außen nur aufgemalt waren. "Die Makuta mochten Licht wohl wirklich nicht..." sagte Takua und ging an die Bar. Er durchsuchte die Regale, doch alle Flaschen waren leer. Dann stolperte er über einen Griff im Boden. "Das ist eine Art unteriridische Kammer" sagte er leise und öffnete die Kammer. Eine dunkle Treppe führte hinunter. Takua aktivierte seine Maske und ging die Stufen hinab. *** "Bürgerkrieg auf Metru Nui... Betak Nui... Die Makuta hielten wohl nichts von Ordnung." Sagte Gali zu sich selbst, während sie das Archiv von Destral durchstöberte. Nun ging sie zu einem Regal, das an der Wand stand, doch irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Regal nicht. Ihr vielen die Kratzer im Boden auf und sie verstand. Dieses Regal war ein Geheimgang. Sie schob es zur Seite und ein dunkles Loch war zu sehen. "Ich hoffe da komme ich wieder raus." Sagte Gali und betrat den Gang. In der Ferne sah sie ein Licht und erkannte, dass es eine Fackel war, als sie näherkam. "Seltsam, die Makuta sind jetzt seit Jahren nicht mehr in Destral gewesen!" Sagte Gali, nahm die Fackel und griff zu ihrer Waffe. In der Ferne hörte sie Schritte. Sie presste sich an die Wand und sah ein Licht auf sich zukommen. Kapitel 3: Geheimnisse von Destral Gali umklammerte ihre Waffen und presste sich gegen eine Wand, das Licht kam immer näher und sie machte sich bereit zuzuschlagen, aber dann sah sie was die Quelle des Lichts war: Takua. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. "Was bei Mata Nui machst du hier unten?" fragte sie immernoch schockiert. "Ich fand einen Eingang, und folge nun einem Geheimgang, was machst du hier?" frage Takua ironisch. Gali rollte mit ihren Augen. "Es sieht so aus als würden die Gänge langsam zusammenlaufen und zu einem verschmelzen. Sieh mal da oben, Takua, da ist eine Steintafel mit einer Aufschrift angebracht, kannst du das lesen? Scheint mir altmatoranisch zu sein..." "Hmm... da steht drauf 'Wehe denen, die kein Opfer darbringen, der Minotaur ist immer hungrig...' Was soll das bedeuten, was ist der Minotaur?" "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich vermute es ist nichts gutes." sagte Gali behutsam. Die beiden Toa starrten in den Gang, auf ein mal sah Gali etwas glitzerndes, daneben ebenfalls. Es sah aus wie zwei kleine Diamanten... die sich bewegten. Jetzt erkannte sie es, es waren Augen. "Weg hier!" *** Kopaka und Lewa schwiegen sich an. Sie standen vor einer Art Altar und musterten diesen behutsam. Langsam bewegte sich Kopaka einen Schritt auf den Altar zu, doch Lewa hielt ihn zurück. "Bruder, hast du unser gesamtes Training schon vergessen-verdrängt?" fragte Lewa lachend und ging einen Schritt zurück, dann schoss er eine Luftwelle auf den Altar. Sofort wurde von allen Seiten des Altars Säure verschossen. Lewa lächelte Kopaka an. "Gut gemacht, Bruder. Jetzt untersuchen wir mal dieses Ding, ich glaube alle Säurereserven sind ausgestoßen." "Sieh mal, das ist ein Bild von Teridax. Wow, er sah gar nicht so übel aus als er jung-jugentlich war, aber heute sieht er potthässlich aus. Ich glaube macht-böse sein bringt auch Hässlichkeit mit sich, wie denkst du darüber?" fragte Lewa. "Mich interessiert das nicht, das ist offensichtlich ein Schrein für Teridax, vielleicht hat ja jeder Makuta einen solchen Schrein." "Glaubst du Kopaka? Naja, das werden wir früher oder später herausfinden. Los durchsuchen wir die Schubladen, vielleicht finden wir ja eine Spur-Hinweis, darauf was er als nächstes geplant hat." sagte Lewa und stürzte sich auf den Altar. "Ich nehm mir die Rückseite vor..." sagte Kopaka und verschwand. Lewa hielt nur seinen Daumen hoch. "Ich hab hier einige interessante Dokumente gefunden, sie sind alle betitelt 'Entführung des Bestimmten', 'Beendigung des Krieges', 'Reise nach Kyoshi', 'Kuhul - Der Matoraner', hey das hier scheint interessant zu sein, es ist sogar ein Bild darauf, von einer Toa, allerdings ist ihr Gesicht mit einem Hut verdeckt, und das Bild ist durchgestrichen. Darunter steht 'Wie Kyoshi vergessen wurde'." "Das ist ja krank, Teridax schreibt alle seine bösen Taten nieder..." sagte Kopaka und durchblätterte die Steintafeln. Kapitel 4: Hinweis "Sieh mal was ich gefunden habe..." sagte Kopaka. "... Teridax war hier und hat sein 'Tagebuch' weitergeführt, ich denke es ist ein Tick von ihm alles aufzuschreiben, auch wenn er weiß, dass es ihn umbringen kann... auf jeden Fall hat er hier etwas reingeschrieben, das interessant sein könnte..." sagte Kopaka und sah Lewa verdutzt an. "Lies vor!" Sagte Lewa gespannt. "Ok gut, hier steht: 'Dies wird wahrscheinlich meine letzte Eintragung sein, ich bin alleine auf dieser Welt... in dieser Welt, aber ich habe einen Plan... Gavorak lebt und ich werde sie finden... meinen Plan werde ich nicht aufschreiben, denn ich weiß, dass die Toa früher oder später auf meine Spur kommen... auf wiedersehen Welt!' Verstehst du das?" fragte Kopaka. "Bei Mata Nui... es ergibt alles einen Sinn... er sucht Gavorak!" sagte Lewa und überlegte. "Aber wo ist Gavorak, seit dem Krieg hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen, und als ich sie im Krieg zuletzt gesehen habe schoss Etakos einen Strahl auf sie, ich glaube die nächste Spur sind die Toa Hagah..." sagte Lewa und rannte aus dem Haus, Kopaka hatte mühe ihm zu folgen. "Aber wo sind die Toa Hagah?" fragte Kopaka. *** Tahu, Pohatu und Onua standen vor einer halb verfallenen Mauer und lasen die Schriftzeichen. "Ich werde aus all dem nicht schlau, die Makuta sind wirklich eine Spezies für sich, sie haben alles, was sie erlebten auf Mauern aufgezeichnet, auf sowas muss man erst mal kommen..." sagte Tahu. "Zum glück haben wir die nicht mehr am Hals, und sobald Teridax gefangen ist, ist Ende im Gelände..." sagte Pohatu. "Irgendwie ergibt alles einen Sinn..." sagte Onua und setzte sich mit beschrifteten Steinbrocken auf den Boden. "Was denn, Onua?" fragte Tahu und setzte sich zu ihm. "Ich dachte diese Wesen wären nur ein Gerücht, aber sie existieren wirklich... ich dachte es mir schon als ich den gewaltigen Kraken im Krieg gesehen hatte, aber ich dachte mir nichts dabei... ich hab mich in den Archiven darüber informiert... die Antiken Wesen leben..." "Antike Wesen? Drück dich bitte klarer aus, Onua!" sagte Pohatu genervt und verschränkte seine Arme. "Das sind Wesen, die anscheinend schon seit anbeginn der Zeit leben, die bisher bekannten Wesen sind der Minotaur, die Sirenen, die Maenaden, Hektor, die Scylla, die Sphinx, Harpien, Echidna, Chimära, Talos, der Kalydonischer Eber, der Zyklop und zu guter letzt der Kraken." erklärte Onua. "Und was hat das jetzt mit uns zu tun?" fragte Tahu. "Die Antiken Wesen wurden von der Bruderschaft gefangen genommen und versteckt gehalten, doch nun ist die Bruderschaft nicht mehr da um sie zu füttern, und das heißt es ist nurnoch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die Wesen auf Nahrungssuche begeben, bedenkt nur, dass sie schon Hunger haben müssen, da die Bruderschaft eine ganze Zeit lang in der Grube war... wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" sagte Onua und hörte ein bedrohliches Geräusch hinter sich. Kapitel 5: Antikes Wesen Die drei Toa drehten sich um und sahen ein einäugiges Wesen mit einer gewaltigen Keulte vor sich. "Der Zyklop!" Schrie Onua entsetzt und rollte zur Seite, er entkam nur knapp der Keule. Pohatu schleuderte Steine auf den gewaltigen Klopps, dieser schien davon allerdings nicht beeindruckt zu sein. "Garstige Toa versuchen mich zu besiegen... Muhahahahahahahahahaaaaa!" schrie der Zyklop. Tahu wollte dem ganzen ein Ende bereiten und schoss einen Feuerstrahl auf den Zyklopen, dieser wehrte diesen jedoch mit seiner Keule ab und schleuderte Tahu gegen eine Wand. "Schon mal den Ausdruck 'Vor scham im Boden versinken' gehört, Zyklop?" fragte Onua und sprang auf den Zyklopen zu, aktivierte seine Pakari Nuva und packte den Lendenschurz des Zyklopen, diesen riss er nun runter. Pohatu öffnete den Boden und der nackte Zyklop fiel in ein Loch. "Igitt..." sagte Pohatu und schüttelte sich angewiedert. *** Lewa und Kopaka rannten durch die Gänge, sie waren auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden, dann landeten die beiden an einer Gabelung. Kopaka aktivierte seine Akaku-Nuva und starrte durch die Gegend. "Wir müssen dort lang, da drüben ist eine Sackgasse!" sagte Kopaka und rannte los. "Maskenkräfte sind großartig-toll!" schrie Lewa und streckte seine Arme in die Luft, während er losrannte. "Beeil dich ich hab da vorne Gali und Takua gehört, anscheinend haben sie etwas wichtiges gefunden..." sagte Kopaka. "... oder wurden gefunden..." sagte Lewa lachend. Sie rannten den beiden direkt in die Arme und Gali begann zu stottern. "Beeilt euch! Ein Wesen kommt, schnell macht schon... der Minotaur!" schrie Gali. Ohne weiter zu fackeln rannten Kopaka und Lewa, Gali und Takua hinterher, egal wohin, doch dadurch rannten sie direkt in die Sackgasse. Sie waren gefangen. "Was ist passiert?" flüsterte Kopaka. "Wir wurden von einem seltsamen Wesen, namens Minotaur gefunden, nachdem wir seine glühenden Augen in der Dunkelheit gesehen hatten konnten wir nurnoch wegrennen... mehr konnten wir nicht..." sagte Gali aufgebracht, während sie nach Luft rang. "Ha, ich sagte doch sie wurden gefunden!" schrie Lewa lachend, sofort danach hielt er sich die Hände auf den Mund. "Entschuldigung..." sagte Lewa verlegen, er spürte die urteilenden Blicke seiner Freunde sogar in dieser Dunkelheit. "Roaaaahhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!" hörten die Toa aus der Ferne. "Danke Lewa..." sagte Takua und legte seinem Toa-Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er seine Maske aktivierte. Kapitel 6: Flucht Takua leuchtete einem Stier-Ähnlichen Wesen direkt in das Gesicht, in seiner Nase steckte ein großer Nasenring. Das Wesen trug eine gigantische doppelschneidige Axt in seiner Hand und begann nun wie wild zu schreien. Gali musste sich einen Schreckensschrei verkneifen. "Machen wir kurzen Prozess!" schrie Lewa und schoss eine gewaltige Luftwelle auf den Minotaur, doch dieser schwang seine Axt und zerstörte den Luftstrahl mit einem kurzzeitigen Energiefeld. Jetzt schoss er aus seiner Axt einen Energiestrahl. Kopaka erstellte eine Eiswand, der den Strahl abfing, dann fror er den Boden ein und nahm seine Freunde an der Hand, der Minotaur rutschte auf dem Boden aus, als die Toa neben ihm vorbeiglitten. "Rennt!" schrie Takua. "Super... wieso mussten ausgerechnet wir auf diese hässlichen Wesen stoßen?" fragte Gali. Hinter sich hörte die Toa-Gruppe, wie der Minotaur sich wieder aufrichtete und ihnen auf allen vieren hinterher rannte. Takua kam auf ein mal eine Idee. "Dieses Wesen hat fast sein ganzes Leben in der Dunkelheit verbracht..." sagte Takua und leuchtete den Minotaur so hell er konnte an, dieser blieb stehen und fasste sich vor schmerzen an die Augen. "Dies sollte ihn erst mal aufhalten, aber wo sind Onua, Tahu und Pohatu?" *** Tahu, Onua und Pohatu standen am Eingang der Tunnel und warteten auf ihre Freunde. "Wir haben doch eindeutig ausgemacht, dass wir uns um diese Uhrzeit wieder hier treffen!" sagte Pohatu genervt und verschränkte seine Arme. Onua nickte nur zustimmend. "Vielleicht sind sie auch auf so ein einäugiges Wesen gestoßen, könnte doch sein, oder?" sagte Tahu. "Hmmm... vielleicht hast du recht, sollten wir sie suchen gehen?" fragte Onua. Doch jetzt hörten die Toa einen Schrei, von einer Stimme, die ihnen sehr bekannt vorkam... es war die Stimme von Gali, und sie hörte sich beängstigt an. "AAAAAHHHHHH..." Die Toa hoben ihre Waffen auf und machten sich kampfbereit, Onua sah, dass die Toa auf sie zugerannt kamen. "Ich schätze das hat nichts gutes zu bedeuten..." sagte Onua und rannte die Treppen hinauf, Tahu blieb eine sekunde Länger, bis er seine Freunde erkannte, er begann zu lächeln und wollte sie fragen, wo sie wohl so lange gewesen waren, doch im nächsten Moment sah er eine vierbeinige Kreatur hinter ihnen herfetzen, diese schoss nun aus ihrem Mund einen Energiestrahl, der Takua traf und auf den Boden schleuderte, nun stellte sich das Wesen über Takua und begann zu sprechen. "Was läuft am Morgen auf vier beinen, Mittags auf zwei und abends auf drei?" fragte die Kreatur. "Ich weiß was gar nicht mehr laufen wird, und das bist du!" schrie Tahu und sprang auf das Katzen-ähnliche Wesen, bevor dieses ihn überhaupt bemerken konnte. Die sogenannte Sphinx warf Tahu wieder ab, was Takua allerdings genug Zeit verschaffte sich wieder aufzuraffen. "Schnell raus hier!" schrie Pohatu, der am Eingang stand, Gali, Tahu und Takua rannten die Treppe hoch, hinter ihnen zerstörte Pohatu die Treppe und den Eingang zu dem unteridischen Labyrinth, die Wesen waren wieder eingefangen. "Hoffentlich hat es kein Wesen geschafft von dort zu entkommen!" sagte Gali. "Ich hoffe nur, dass es keinen zweiten Ausgang gibt!" erwiederte Lewa. Kapitel 7: Odalia Ok... wir sind hier auf Destral, die Insel einer Rasse, die seit anbeginn der Zeit nur eins Wollte: Die Weltherrschaft, aber diese Rasse existiert nicht mehr, bis auf eine Ausnahme: Teridax... aber wir wissen nicht wo er hin geht, wir wissen nur, dass Teridax auf der Flucht ist, weil er weiß, dass alle Toa des Universums ähhhhhh.... sauer auf ihn sind, was sollen wir tun?" fragte Takua. "In den Unterlagen tauchte eine Insel immer wieder auf, ich denke dort könnte die nächste Spur auf uns warten." erwiederte Tahu. "Was für eine Insel meinst du?" fragte Gali. "Die Insel heißt Odalia. Als Tahu, Onua und ich die Unterlagen durchsuchten fanden wir heraus, dass Teridax einmal ein Bündnis mit einer Gruppe namens Kaldri hatte, auf Odalia hat er dann die Avohkii versteckt, allerdings hatte er vor seine Kaldri-Brüder zu hintergehen." erklärte Pohatu. "Warum wundert mich das nicht." sagte Kopaka lachend. "Dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg nach Odalia, oder? Vielleicht finden wir dort einen Hinweis, schließlich müsste sich meine Maske ja noch gut auf Odalia auskennen." sagte Takua lachend. "Geht das überhaupt, dass eine Maske den Weg weist?" fragte Takua. "Ich weiß nicht, ich kanns mir nicht vorstellen, da eine Maske ja kein Lebewesen ist, aber ich... genau..." sagte Gali. "Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Onua und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich kann eine Geistige verbindung zu der Maske herstellen und dann quasi durch ihre Augen sehen wo sie überall war, das können nicht viele Orte gewesen sein, Artakha, Destral und Odalia mehr brauch ich nicht zu sehen..." sagte Gali und schloss die Augen, dann zog Takua seine Maske aus und Gali legte eine Hand darauf, sofort begann die Maske zu strahlen. "Wie lang wird das dauern?" fragte Takua, der immer schwächer wurde, einige Sekunden passierte nichts, doch dann nahm Gali ihre Hand von der Maske und starrte Takua verwirrt an. "Was ist los?" fragte Takua und griff nach der Maske um sie wieder aufzuziehen. "Das kann doch gar nicht sein... ich hab dich gesehen mit sechs Toa, aber ich kannte keinen von ihnen, bis ich die Namen hörte... Bomonga, Iruini, Pouks, Norik, Kualus und Gaaki, ich dachte ich hörte nicht richtig... ich weiß wie Etakos aussah als er noch die Toa Hagah war, aber das ist nicht das, was ich meine, sondern du! Du warst mit den Toa Hagah auf Odalia und hast die Avohkii geklaut??? Wie kann das sein??? Und Pouks ist gestorben??? Du bist auf ein Inselreich GEFLOGEN??? Und hast dort dich als Matoraner getroffen???" erzählte Gali ungläubig. "Diese Maske lügt!" schrie Lewa und haute Takua auf den Kopf. "Nein, ich erkläre euch wie es passiert ist. Damals war ich noch ein Matoraner, aber ein Takua aus einem anderen Universum, der sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen Takanuva nannte, verirrte sich hierher, um sein Universum wiederzufinden musste er die Avohkii finden, damit er von Brutaka gefunden wurde, er brachte mir die Avohkii und so verwandelte ich mich in einen Toa, als ich mich dann in einen Toa des Zwielichts verwandelte, sah ich so aus wie Takanuva, der zu der Zeit auch ein Toa des Zwielichts war, durch ihn kam ich ja auf die Idee..." erklärte Takua. "Ich glaube dir, Takua..." sagte Tahu und fasste sich nachdenklich an sein Kinn. "Also.... auf nach Odalia!" sagte Lewa und setzte die Segel. Kapitel 8: Ein unverhoffter Zwischenfall Seit geraumer Zeit fuhren die Toa Nuva jetzt schon auf den Strömungen hin und her, sie redeten nicht miteinander, da sich jeder individuell auf die verutliche Begegnung mit dem Meister der Schatten vorbereitete, lediglich Gali und Tahu führten eine Konversation. "Du weißt, dass diese Reise unsere letzte sein könnte..." sagte Gali entmutigt. "Genau das müssen wir verhindern..." erwiederte Tahu. "Was hast du eigentlich vor nachdem wir Teridax eventuell besiegen? Wirst du dich in einen Turaga verwandeln um sechs neue Helden zu erschaffen?" fragte Gali und durchbohrte Tahu mit ihrem intensiven Blick. Tahu sah ihr ratlos in die Augen. "Ich weiß es nicht, das Leben als Toa ist das einzige, das ich kenne... und nicht mehr auf meine Kräfte zugreifen zu können ist das schlimmste was ich mir vorstellen kann. Ich weiß es ist egoistisch, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit den nächsten Schritt zu wagen..." "Ich verstehe dich, ich hatte vor unsere Vergangenheit in Erfahrung zu bringen, das ist das letzte was ich als Toa vollbringen werde." "Wieso willst du die Vergangenheit erfahren, vielleicht gibt es dort dinge, die uns nicht gefallen, vielleicht erfahren wir etwas schlimmes, und dann werden wir uns nicht mehr wie die großen Kriegshelden fühlen." sagte Tahu und wandte sich von Gali ab, er starrte über die Reling auf den Sonnenuntergang. "In solchen Momenten frage ich mich immer wieder wieso wir überhaupt leben, haben wir denn..." Gali wurde unterbrochen, denn ein heftiger Ruck erschütterte das Boot der Toa. Kopaka und Pohatu fielen hart auf den hölzernen Boden und blieben bewusstlos liegen als der zweite Ruck folgte. "Was bei Mata Nui ist hier los?" fragte Lewa, der nun vom Krähennest herunterschwebte, ich hab nichts gesehen was die Erschütterungen ausgelöst hätten können!" sagte Lewa entsetzt, eine sekunde später erschütterte das Boot eine viel heftigere Bewegung. Das Boot schaukelte und nur Gali konnte verhindern, dass das Boot umkippte, indem sie es durch Wassersäulen wieder in eine aufrechte Position brachte. "Ich sehe nach!" schrie Gali und sprang über Board in die fluten. Tahu schrie ihr irgendetwas hinterher, was sie allerdings nicht mehr verstand. Gali befand sich nun in den Tiefen des Ozeans und benutzte die Kraft der Avohkii Nuva um etwas unter Wasser zu sehen, sie sah allerdings etwas, etwas auf sich zukommen. *** Die paar Sekunden, die Gali jetzt schon unter Wasser verschwunden war machten Tahu fertig, was war mit seiner Schwester passiert? Lebte sie überhaupt noch? Auf ein mal erstreckte sich ein gigantischer Tentakel aus dem Wasser und in seinem festen Griff hatte er Gali. Die Toa des Wassers schrie wie am Spieß. Kopaka reagierte sofort und schoss einen Eispfeil auf den Tentakel. "Wie gefällt dir das du Kreatur?" schrie Kopaka. Mit einem seltsamen Ton verschwand der Tentakel wieder im Wasser, ließ Gali allerdings los, die Toa schwamm so schnell sie konnte wieder an Board, von hinten kam nun der nächste Tentakel und umklammerte Kopaka, er schleuderte den Toa des Eises Meter weit aufs offene Meer, mit einem Bauchklatscher kam der Toa des Eises auf dem Wasser auf und blieb leblos liegen. "Lenkt ihn ab, ich hole Kopaka!" schrie Gali. "Bist du verrückt?" schrie Takua. "Das ist der Kraken, ich habe auf Destral von ihm gelesen! Dieses vieh hat acht Arme!" "Bist du verrückt? Kopaka ist unser Bruder, und er hat mir soeben auch das Leben gerettet!" Schrie Gali und surfte auf ihren untergehenden Freund zu. Kapitel 9: Der Kraken Tahu setzte seine Kanohi Hau ein um die Toa zu schützen, nun waren wieder alle auf den Beinen und griffen die Fangarme an, die aus dem Wasser ragten. "Bei Mata Nui, das Wesen hat Gali bemerkt!" schrie Lewa und zog seine Luft-Katana um zum Abheben zu starten, allerdings reagierte der Kraken auf die schnelle Bewegung und schlug Lewa vom Boot, er konnte sich noch an der Reling festhalten, aber seine Waffen fielen über Board. "Jetzt reichts!" schrie Pohatu und schleuderte Steine auf die Fangarme, diese fingen die Steine auf und schleuderten sie zurück, Pohatu verschmolz nun alle zu einem großen Stein und benutzte die Kraft der Miru Nuva um zu schweben, den Stein hielt er dabei fest umklammert. "Onua, sobald ich den Stein geworfen habe musst du das Boot mit Erde reparieren!" schrie Pohatu. "Alles klar!" schrie Onua. "Beeil dich, der Kraken hat sich an unserem Boot festgesaugt!" schrie Tahu, während er einen Feuerstrahl auf die Tentakel schoss. "Wo ist der Kraken ungefähr?" fragte Pohatu. Tahu zeigte auf eine Stelle nahe dem Eingang zum Unterdeck. Pohatu war nun weit genug in der Luft, als das Boot von dem Kraken zusammengedrückt wurde, die Bodenbretter begannen zu brechen. "Jetzt!" schrie Takua. Pohatu holte kräftig aus und schleuderte den Stein, die Kraft der Pakari Nuva benutzend, auf die Stelle, wo die Toa den Kraken vermuteten. Sofort flickte Onua das Loch mit Hilfe seiner Elementarkräfte. Nun zuckten die Tentakel kräftig zusammen und verschwanden unter den Wellen. Die Toa sahen nur eine leichte Welle, die sich südlich wegbewegte. "Der Kraken ist vorerst besiegt." sagte Lewa. "Helft mir bitte!" schrie Gali. Die Toa sahen sich um und sahen, dass Gali alle mühe hatte sich und Kopaka über Wasser zu halten, weil der Toa des Eises schon einiges wog. Takua sprang ins Wasser und half Gali dabei Kopaka wieder auf Schiff zu bringen. "Ach, wo du gerade schon nass bist könntest du vielleicht auf dem Meeresgrund nach meinen Luft-Katana schauen-suchen?" fragte Lewa Gali. Diese sah ihn nur verwirrt an, setzte sich hin und zeigte ihm einen Vogel. Lewa zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sagte "was?" und ging. "Manchmal versteh ich unseren Bruder nicht..." sagte Gali und stellte sich zu Tahu an die Reling, während die anderen versuchten Kopaka zu wecken oder die Schäden am Schiff zu reparieren. "Du wolltest mir vorher noch was sagen..." sagte Gali. "Naja... das ist jetzt unwichtig... es war nur, dass..." Tahu wurde unterbrochen. "Gali, bitte helf uns, wir wissen nicht was wir tun sollen." sagte Takua. Gali sah Tahu traurig an. "Dieses Gespräch ist noch nicht vorbei." sagte Gali zwinkernd und ging zu Kopaka. Mit hilfe ihrer Elementarkräfte heilte Gali die Wunden von Kopaka. Tahu sah ihr etwas traurig hinterher, er wusste, dass er ihr nie sagen könnte was er ihr unbedingt sagen wollte. "Dieses Gespräch wird nie zu ende sein..." sagte Tahu und starrte auf den Sonnenuntergang, es war ein wunderschöner Anblick. Nun begann Tahu sich zu wundern, er sah auf seinen Taschenkalender und war verwundert, laut Kalender sollte heute die Wintersonnenwende beginnen. Tahu starrte auf die Sonne, doch nichts tat sich. "Seltsam, sonst spüre ich immer die Kraft der Sonne, wenn die beiden Mäntel die Sonne nicht umgeben..." flüsterte Tahu, dann verschwand auch der Rest der Sonne hinter dem Horizont, auf ein mal fühlte sich Tahu seltsam und wenig später fiel er in Ohnmacht. Kapitel 10: Des Rätsels Lösung Als Lewa Tahu auf dem Boden sah wäre er selbst fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, doch dafür war wiederrum keine Zeit. Sofort rief er alle Toa zusammen. "Was könnte er nur haben?" fragte Lewa verwirrt. Er war so verwirrt, dass er sogar für einen Moment vergaß wie die Baumsprache funktionierte. Gali untersuchte Tahu kurz, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis. "Ich kann keine Verletzung erkennen, er lebt, aber sein Zustand ist kritisch." sagte Gali. Dann hob sie Tahus Hand hoch und verglich ihn mit ihrem. "Es kann ja sein, dass ihr mich für verrückt haltet, aber es sieht so aus als ob Tahu keine Elementarkraft mehr hätte." "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Takua. "Na sieh doch, meine Rüstung ist strahlend blau. Deine ist strahlend Weiß, aber Tahus Rot sieht eher wie Rot-Grau aus." "Aber wie kann sowas passieren Gali? Er hat nicht mehr Kraft eingesetzt wie wir, und wir sind auch nicht in ohnmacht gefallen, und ich glaube nicht, dass das eine Nachwirkung seines Todes während dem Krieg gegen die Bruderschaft war." erwiederte Kopaka. "Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären, aber wir müssen ihn in Sicherheit bringen, wir dürfen nicht unsere Mission vergessen. Sobald wir Teridax gefangen haben werden wir versuchen herauszufinden was mit Tahu passiert ist." Als Gali das sagte schrie Onua. "Land in Sicht!" "Das muss Odalia sein. Komm Gali, wir müssen vereint vorgehen. Tahu ist auf dem Schiff sicher, aber wir können es uns nicht erlauben noch einen weniger dabei zu haben!" sagte Pohatu. Gali sah Tahu traurig an, schweren herzens verließ sie zusammen mit den anderen das Schiff. *** "Ich schreibe diese Zeilen, weil ich weiß, dass bald alles vorbei sein wird. Die Toa sind stark, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie durchalten werden, dennoch sind sie eine aussterbende Art, genau wie ich. Mein Leben hat seinen Sinn verloren, mein Plan scheint hoffnungslos, doch eine Sache bleibt mir noch. Wenn mein Plan aufgeht wird mir schon bald das Universum gehören und ich muss nichteinmal was dafür tun." Teridax legte den Stift beiseite und versteckte die Schrifttafel in der Wand. "Bald ist es soweit, ich spüre die Anwesenheit mächtiger Toa." "Du spürst richtig!" sagte Takua, hinter ihm die anderen Toa Nuva. Sie standen im Eingang zu dem Raum, in dem sich Teridax aufhielt. "Ihr habt es geschafft mich zu finden, aber jemanden zu finden ist nicht dasselbe wie ihn zu besiegen!" sagte Teridax. Seine Gestalt ähnelte wieder der eines dreiköpfigen Drachen und er spuckte Schatten auf die Toa, Takua erstellte einen Lichtstrahl, der den Schatten neutralisierte. "Mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst, du letzter Makuta!" schrie Kopaka und schoss einen Eisstrahl auf Teridax, dieser entwischte und kletterte eine Wand hinauf, bis er über den Toa an der Decke war. Er starrte die Toa mit Wahnsinn in den Augen an und begann zu sprechen. "Tahu geht es nicht gut, nicht wahr? An eurer Stelle würde ich jetzt nichts falsches machen, ich weiß wieso Tahu - wieso alle Toa, Matoraner, Rahi, Skakdi oder Turaga des Feuers jetzt in einem tiefen Koma liegen!" sagte Teridax. "Was sagst du da?" fragte Lewa und legte seine Waffen beiseite. "Genau, alle Lebewesen des Universums, die das Element Feuer haben, sind außer gefecht gesetzt, und nur ich weiß warum!" Epilog Die Toa Nuva waren fassungslos. Woher wusste der Meister der Schatten über Tahus Schicksal bescheid, und stimmte es? Waren wirklich alle Wesen des Feuers in ein tiefes Koma gefallen? "Sag uns was los ist!" schrie Lewa. Teridax schmunzelte nur. "Meine Bestimmung hat ihr Ziel noch nicht erreicht, aber früher oder Später wird sie sich euch allen offenbaren!" "Red nicht so viel Teridax, erzähl uns was los ist!" schrie Takua. "Das darf ich leider nicht, ansonsten wäre das ja keine Herausforderung für euch. Tut eure Pflicht, sperrt mich ein!" "Nein, Teridax. Eingesperrt wirst du nie wieder, ab jetzt wird es keinen Makuta mehr in diesem Universum geben!" sagte Gali und richtete ihre Waffe auf den vermeindlich letzten Makuta des gesamten Universums, dieser hob nur eine seiner Pranken in die Luft. "Ich würde das nicht machen, es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich die letzte Hoffnung für dieses Universum sein werde... nach langer Zeit!" "Du hast das Universum lange genung bedroht... aber so sei es. Du wirst eingesperrt!" sagte Takua. Wenig später war der Makuta von Metru Nui - der Meister der Schatten, der Herrscher der Bruderschaft, der Schatten selbst - in ein unzerbrechliches Protodermissiegel eingesperrt. "Wieso hast du ihn nur eingesperrt?" fragte Kopaka leise. "Ich hatte das gefühl, dass es das richtige war, aber ich weiß nicht wieso... es war so eine Intuition." sagte Takua. *** Weit entfernt öffnete sich über einer Wüstenlandschaft ein Portal und eine goldene Gestalt fiel auf den sandigen Grund. Sie stand auf und sah sich um. "Schön wieder hier zu sein!" sagte die Gestalt und machte sich auf in Richtung Metru Nui. Charaktere Toa Nuva Bild:Onua Nuva.JPG|Onua Bild:Lewa Nuva.JPG|Lewa Bild:Pohatu Nuva.JPG|Pohatu Bild:Tahu Nuva.JPG|Tahu Bild:Kopaka Nuva.JPG|Kopaka Bild:Gali Nuva.JPG|Gali Bild:Takua.jpg|Takua Antike Wesen Bild:Minotaur.JPG|Minotaur Bild:Der_Kraken.jpg|Der Kraken Bild:Sphinx.jpg|Sphinx Bild:Zyklop.jpg|Zyklop Bild:Teridax3.jpg|Teridax Kategorie:Epos